Blake Noir
General Name: Blake Noir Nicknames: The Black Cat Age: 17 D.O.B: February 10 Race: Arrancar Gender: Female Blood Type: B- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'10'' Weight: 110 Hair: Black Eyes: Yellow Skin: White Body type: Slim Blake is a fairly tall slim woman who appears to be in her late teens. She is almost never seen wearing a color other than black, though her standard outfit does have some white on it.. She has long black hair that falls midway down her back and wears a large black bow on the top of her head. The bow is designed to hide the cat ears Blake retained from her Adjuchas form. She has a set of strikingly yellow eyes with feline like pupils. She dresses modestly and is never without her sword, which she carries in a bladed cleaver-like sheath on her back. Personality Blake exhibits pretty similar mannerisms to a cat. Sometime she is outgoing and playful, sometimes she only pretends to be like that long enough to claw off someones arm. She dislikes large groups of people and will take pains to make herself less noticeable when in a group. One on one is the best time to speak to her as she is more approachable in those situations. She despises speaking about her past, something she keeps as a closely guarded secret. She smokes and drinks often, being a quiet drunk and reserved drunk most of the time and chain smoking when something is bothering her. Likes Naps The color Black Gambling Cigarettes Tuna Dislikes People who ask too many questions Being woken from a nap Water Dogs Comments about her attire History Blake keeps her past a closely guarded secret and becomes very defensive if asked about it. She never mentions her family though becomes solemn if asked. She appears to carry a heavy burden that takes the form of a lack of motivation. Powers and Abilities None Zanpakutō Blake's zanpakto takes the form of katana that sits in a bladed, cleaver like sheath. Both the sheath and the sword are jet black and become slightly difficult to see in shadows or other areas of darkness. Blake is capable of fighting using both the sheath and the katana, seemingly favoring not drawing her weapon when she fights. Release command: Slide through the Shadows 'Ressurecion:' Gato Negro (The Black Cat) is the name of Blakes resurreccion. When in this form Blake's feline features become more pronounced. Her nails develop into black claws and her ears get slightly bigger and are constantly in their alerted position. She becomes generally more feral, sometimes moving with her hands on the ground, hissing, she's even been known to bite while in resurreccion. Her sword when drawn is a pure black katana and in her released state her sword shrinks to a smaller Kukuri which retains the solid black colour of her unreleased sword. The sword is silent when drawn. While in her resurreccion Blake's movements are slick and hard to follow while in areas of darkness or shadow and she it increases her ability for stealth and sneaking more than combat. While most resurrecciones increase the users reiatsu, Blake's release actually makes her's much more difficult to detect (through the bonus Sei). It's combat effectiveness is low and most of her abilities seem more focused on evasion and escape. Unlike many Arrancar she still prefers her sword as opposed to her natural weapons when she is in this form. When in her released state Blake is capable of manipulating shadows to an extent. She uses it primarily to maintain a constant tether to the hilt of her weapon. She uses this to swing her weapon like a wind scythe and it functions like a whip at a short to medium range. Blake can manipulate the length of the tether during it's flight as necessary foo her attacks. She can also use this to recover a dropped weapon and items but cannot manipulate any organic material. The tether functions like a very strong metallic ribbon which makes it difficult to sever though it can be done with an accurate and powerful strike provided her opponent's HAK is no more than 4 points lower than her SEI. In the event that is is severed Blake is able to almost instantly recover the tether. On her turn she is able to reconnect the tether though not in time to continue any attack that was in progress when it was severed. Using the ability after it is severed is more taxing than the low cost passive version. Describe your second ability. Describe your third ability. Other Items None Statistics Gallery Interaction Cliff Notes * Has surprisingly feline facial features. * Generally looks tired * 5'10'''' ''tall, slim build * Wears primarily all black outfits * Is slightly skittish around new people and large groups OC Relationships Trivia None Quotes None Out of Character Info Eastern Time Zone (UTC -5:00) Category:Arrancar